Conventionally, there is known a technique for fixing an electronic circuit board to a case with screws (e.g., JP 2001-244656 A). In JP 2001-244656 A, a case includes an upper case and a lower case, and the upper case, the lower case, and an electronic circuit board are fastened together with screws.